An institutional animal resource renovation project is described to further upgrade existing sanitation requirements for MIT's centrally managed 80,000 GSF animal facilities. This involves purchase and installation of 2 Vernitron/Better Built Model 5500 cagewashers, upgrading 2 existing cagewashers and adding 4 hydraulic lifts for 2 existing two-door rack/cage washers. To augment the quarantine and biocontainment units, relocation of an existing radiographic unit, purchase of an automatic film processor, and installation of a new autoclave and refurbishing of 2 autoclaves are requested. To renovate the Center for Cancer Research animal holding rooms, monolithic ceilings will be installed to enhance sanitation and increase air exchange rates within individual rooms. Space vacated by relocation of the radiology unit will be renovated to accommodate expansion of administrative support space needed for the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee. Purchase of stainless steel ferret caging will allow for increased utilization of this species, as well as, standardize housing and husbandry practices for this animal. The overall goals of this project will help sustain MIT's commitment to provide an optimum AAALAC approved animal care and use program. This is part of a continuing program of animal facilities improvement which includes renovation of physical space, acquisition of needed equipment and replacement of worn-out equipment. The proposed project is a very vital step in this ongoing process.